High-mounted brake lights, are, in particular, an additional light which is positioned at a higher level than the two brake lights of the motor vehicle arranged in side regions of the motor vehicle.
For example, the brake light can be arranged in a rear trim of the motor vehicle which has an elevated portion in the form of a rump. In this context, the brake light can be arranged in the rump. The brake light can as a result be arranged underneath a rear window of a motor vehicle. In order to supply energy, the brake light is connected to an energy source, for example the vehicle battery, by means of cables in the rump. Such an arrangement requires installation space and additional working steps for the cabling.